The present invention relates to an antenna holding device to be used in communication equipment, such as portable phones, and a method for mounting an antenna, and in particular relates to one capable of allowing easy assembly and enlarging the degree of freedom in the assembling process.
An antenna holding device used conventionally in communication equipment, such as portable phones and PHS, holds an antenna 11 by mounting an antenna holder 12 with an antenna terminal 13 mounted from the inside and the antenna 11 from the outside at the same time to a main body case 14 as shown in FIGS. 4 and 5.
However, in order to hold the antenna terminal 13 and the antenna 11 on the main body case 14 in the conventional antenna holding device, the antenna terminal 13 needs to be mounted on the antenna holder 12, and the antenna holder 12 and the antenna 11 need to be mounted onto the main body case 14 at the same time.
Therefore, problems are involved in that skill is required in assembly and that the complicated configuration gives rise to cost increase.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an antenna holding device capable of solving the conventional problems, to be assembled easily with a larger degree of freedom in assembling process with a simple configuration at a low cost, and a method for mounting an antenna.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned object, an antenna holding device according to the invention has a configuration wherein an antenna holder is mounted onto a main body case, with the main body case provided with a groove for holding an antenna terminal by itself, and the antenna holder can hold an antenna by means of a screw.
Furthermore, a method for mounting an antenna according to the invention comprises a step of mounting an antenna holder onto a main body case, a step of mounting an antenna terminal onto the main body case to be held by itself, and a step of mounting an antenna onto the antenna holder.
Accordingly, an antenna holding device capable of achieving easy assembly and a larger degree of freedom in the assembling process with a simple configuration at a low cost, and a method for mounting an antenna can be provided.
A first aspect of the invention is an antenna holding device comprising an antenna having a mounting portion, an antenna holder for holding the antenna, an antenna terminal to be held by itself by a main body case described later, and the main body case to be mounted with the antenna holder, for holding the antenna terminal so as to achieve the effect of allowing easy assembly and enlarge the degree of freedom in the assembling process.
A second aspect of the invention is the antenna holding device according to the first aspect, wherein a groove is provided in the main body case for holding the antenna terminal by itself so as to achieve the effect of allowing easy assembly and enlarge the degree of freedom in the assembling process.
A third aspect of the invention is a method for mounting an antenna comprising a step of mounting an antenna holder onto a main body case, a step of mounting an antenna terminal onto the main body case so as to be held by itself, and a step of mounting an antenna onto the antenna holder so as to achieve the effect of facilitating the antenna assembly.
A fourth aspect of the invention is the method for mounting an antenna according to the third aspect, wherein the outserting mount method or the inserting mount method is adopted in the step of mounting the antenna holder onto the main body case so as to achieve the effect of facilitating the antenna assembly.